Death - Chapter Two
House of B Team is the second episode of Death. It first aired on May 18,2014. It was created by LlamaSpearsTimberlake. Summary Jerome picked up his phone dialing a certain number, "Pick up John..." he mumbled, Most of us would think he's talking about his father but this John, is certainly a different John. Isis House "John Clarke at your service." The blonde was putting some gel in his hair at the time, "I need your help." "Oh hey Jerome, my cousin who doesn't even bother to see me? What a surprise, What's up?" John asked. "I need you to come to Anubis House, It's the perfect time to bring people and we can catch up. Heads up, Bring girls with you." Jerome smirked on his end of the phone, John rolls his eyes, "Don't tell me, You're cheating on Joy aren't you?" John asked. Jerome's eyes widened, "No! Why would I cheat on Joy, I love her!" He said, and then Joy walked in. "What about me?" Joy asked, "Uh...Nothing! I was just talking about that beautiful gleam in your uh eyes..." Joy blushed, "Aww, thanks." She walks away. "So, Why do I need to bring girls again?" "The more people, the better." Jerome said, "Fine, I'll see you in an hour." John hung up his phone and continued putting gel on. ---- "Hey Willow!" Piper sat next to Willow, "Piper," Willow sighed, "It's okay....He'll be in our hearts." Piper held Willow, "It's just, I mean, I didn't get to say goodbye to him, I know, It's not a big thing but...I love him..." Willow burried her head in Piper chest, Piper began thinking about Alfie as well, She sorta maybe (if that makes sense) had a crush on him, But then, What about Amber? And Piper didn't want to tell Willow her special moments with Alfie. Amber walked in, seeing Piper and Willow hug, "Willow, It's okay, It's not a big deal, I mean Alfie has seen better days, This is Sibuna we're talking about. We truly don't know if they're dead..." Amber rolled her eyes, flipping her hair, Making Willow think, ''How can she be so perfect at this time? Her ex has died.... '' The doorbell rang and Amber skipped to get it, Seeing a cute boy who looked similar to Jerome, And two girls. A brunette and another girl with wavy black hair. "Hello!" Amber winked at the boy, Leaving the two girls clueless. "Hey Amber" John walked in, signaling the two girls to follow in. "Um, How do you know my name?" Amber flipped her hair, "Jerome told me..." "Ooh! So, Jerome is matching me up with someone cute isn't he? I seriously need to repay him." Amber said, John widened his eyes, "Uh no! I have a girlfriend..." John pulled the girl with wavy black hair towards him. Amber's smile turned into a frown, "Oh. Uhm, Jerome's in his room." Amber turned around to the living room. "Thank you!" John pulled away from Theresa and walked towards Jerome's room. "Hi! What are your names?" Mara asked, "I'm Theresa, and that's Rachel." Theresa said, "Oh! Nice to meet you!" Mara said, "You can go in the living room, Our meeting is about to start." Mara smiled. Izzy and Isabelle walked down the stairs, "Okay, So, Incase we get into scary things, I have a metal pipe." Izzy smiled and Isabelle laughed, "What would you have?" "Well, I have a shovel!" Isabelle said. "I'm ready to kill." Izzy and Isabelle walked to the living room, filled with girls. "Okay, Where's Jerome?" "Here!" Jerome and John walked in the living room. "Yay, We can start now!" Amber smiled. "Okay, So, We have more members apart of this team. I'd like to introduce myself as Joy Mercer!" The five new members (Izzy and Isabelle count) stood up, "I'm Isabelle," "Izzy" "Theresa" "Rachel" "John" "Great! Now, Mara has Fabian's laptop, she can go through his bookmarks." Joy said, then the lights shut off, and the window's glass broke, Screams being heard. "GET DOWN." Jerome yelled, he crawls towards Joy and holds her, Piper and Willow holding each other, Amber and Isabelle crawling under a table, Theresa and Rachel crawled towards Piper and Willow. "Everyone head for the cellar!" John yelled and crawls toward the cellar, everyone following. In The Cellar "What was that??" Willow freaked out, "I don't know...." "Joy, What if that was meant for one of us? What if someone is watching us? What if one of us is next!!" Amber cried. "Look, Then it's the time where we get weapons." Joy sighed, "We know where to get weapons!" Izzy and Isabelle smiled. "Uh Where?" Piper asked. "My uncle owns a Hunter's Thrift Shop around the corn, I think I can steal some from there." Izzy said, "Steal??" Willow's face turned red. "Fine, Borrow." Izzy quoted, "Plus, We can borrow some weapons from the Attic and Kitchen." Jerome suggested, "WAIT." Rachel said, "What?" Izzy and Isabelle turned around, "Don't you think if we just had to run away from some physcopath, They would come after you guys? It's safe to stay inside." "Rachel's right..." Piper said, "Okay, So, creating weapons from the bathroom and kitchen it is?" "Yes." "Hey, Guys, where's Mara?" Joy looked around, Mara was nowhere to be found. "J-Joy..." Amber held her hand, "What?" "Let's go check on her...." Amber said as the two walked up the cellar stairs and looked at Mara's cold, bloody body, stuck with glass, on the cold floor. Joy screams. "Mara!!" Joy tried to run to Mara but Amber held her back, "Amber what are you doing??" Joy yelled, "Joy it might be a trap, Stop!" Amber yelled back. "What's going on??" Theresa ran out there. "Mara, she's not moving!" Joy cried, Theresa sits next to Mara, She checks for a pulse and says, "She's breathing but she needs medical help." Theresa says, "Well get her to a hospital or something!" "We can't we're all in danger and if we're out there, we can be killed. I'll try and see what I can do." Theresa said. "Fine...But, do it in the cellar, I'll bring the water." Joy said as she walks to the kitchen, and Amber walking back to the cellar. ---- Back in the cellar "Amber what happened?" Willow asked. "Mara's been injured but Theresa can heal her..." Amber explained, "She'll be okay, right?" Willow asked, "I don't know Willow. Jerome, John, I think it's best if you guys get the stuff..." Amber sighed and sat in an old chair. "I wanna help!" Izzy stood and followed Jerome and John to the bathroom. Later that night "So, Piper where'd you come from?" Willow asked, "I go to a Musical Academy but Joy called me here because of Patricia!" Piper smiled. "Cool, I just came to Anubis last year," Willow said, Piper and Willow continued talking, Sometimes about music, boys, celebrity, The start of a new friendship was happening. Rachel was putting some Ambi on while she had a bucket of water next to her, Then the bathroom door opened, Rachel screams and splashes the person with water. "CALM DOWN RACHEL IT'S JUST ME AMBER." A now wet Amber yelled. "Oh, Sorry..." Rachel said, "What are you doing?" Amber asked, "I'm clearing up acne, Why?" "I have to pee..." Amber said, "Fine, I'll go out, keep the bucket just incase something happens" Rachel says, she walks out the bathroom and waits quietly for Amber. A few minutes later, Amber opens the door and sees a figure with a mask behind Rachel, Amber screams and pulls Rachel inside the bathroom, Amber shuts the door and figure tries to break the door "What was that for??" Rachel asked, "THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE," "No there's not...." "YOU DON'T GET IT, I SAW IT. IF WE LEAVE IT'S GONNA KILL US." Amber panicked. Rachel grabbed the bucket, filled it with hot water while Amber pulled a metal pipe from the sink, water bursting out and Rachel glaring at Amber. "Really?" "What? That's what they do in the movies!" Amber then pulled her blow dryer, She sticks the metal pipe in the blow dryer, "Okay. On three you open the door, hit it with the bucket and I shoot him with the blow dryer pipe!" Amber said, "Okay" "1" "2" "3" Rachel pulled the door open, She hits the figure with the bucket, hot boiling water on it, and then Amber hits the figure with the metal pipe, A scream is heard from the figure. "PULL THE MASK OFF." Rachel sits on the figure, kicking their knife away, Amber pulls the mask off and a familar face is seen. ---- CHAPTER ONE Category:Chapters Category:Book One